


Topping From the Bottom

by SapphoIsBurning



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Crack, F/F, Femslash, Fluff and Smut, Gags, Light Bondage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Humor, Vaginal Fisting, april likes to role-play, evil werewolf nurses, how do werewolves work, mention of sex pollen, mention of spankings, no actual spankings, questionable sweetums products, someone got sex advice from Tammy Swanson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 18:13:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2477708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphoIsBurning/pseuds/SapphoIsBurning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ann tries to talk dirty, but April finds a way to get her to stop talking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Topping From the Bottom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wimblydonner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wimblydonner/gifts).



> Thanks to feanorinleatherpants for the last-minute beta!

Ann Perkins stood at the foot of her bed, observing the gorgeous young woman tied to her headboard.

“April. I have had it with your smart mouth. And your pouting.”  Ann advanced on April, crawling up the delicate flowered comforter on her hands and knees.  “I am going to do something about that.” She retrieved a ball gag from the dresser drawer.

April rolled her eyes.  “Ann, you talk dirty like an abuela.”

Ann cleared her throat and glared. “Naughty girls get spankings,” she continued.

“Who even says that? Tell me you’re my alpha. Pretend we breathed in sex pollen and we have to fuck or die. Come on, this mommy domme whatever thing is weak.”  She rolled her eyes again, even harder.

“You can’t roll your eyes during sex! Sexting with you is bad enough! I have to look up half of what you say and then everything gets sticky. DON’T-” She stopped and pointed before April made another exasperated expression.

“I thought we were going to do the kinky shit,” said April. “I want the kinky shit! This is like R-rated titty porn on a VHS.”

Ann blew her hair out of her face. “You are making me break character. I’m a nice person, but I can only take so much. I am putting you in the fucking ball gag, and you are going to like it.”

April opened her eyes wide and smiled very briefly out of one side of her mouth.

“Maybe you should put it on,” April said.

“That doesn’t even make any sense,” said Ann. “I’m the top. You asked me to be the top!  I had to look up what that meant. I checked out a book! Tammy Swanson was actually very helpful…”

“No, it’ll be cool, just put it on.  Trust me.”

Ann grimaced, then unbuckled the straps.  “Shoot, I threw away the packaging, how does this work?”

“Oh my god, untie me and I will show you.”

“No, I can figure it out, just wait...there!”  Ann opened the device, turned it over twice in her hands, and then put it up to her mouth.  “Like this?”

April smiled and nodded encouragingly.  “Yeah, that’s really good, do that.”

Ann shrugged and buckled herself into the device.  “Mmmmmmmmmmm mmmmmmmmmm.”  Then she removed the device.  “Huh. That feels weirdly good. Um. How do I safeword with this thing on?”

“You’re the top, you don’t need to.”

“Yes I do, the book said everyone needs a safe word.”

“Ann, my hands are literally tied.  If you want to stop what we’re doing, stop whatever you’re doing, unbuckle the ball gag, and say, ‘I want to stop what we’re doing.’  And then we’ll stop.”

Ann paused and thought for a second.  “Oh, I guess that makes sense.” She put the gag back on.

April leered at Ann. “Thank god.  Now fuck me already! I need to feel you in me.”

Ann cocked her head to one side. She held up one finger. She reached into the drawer beside the bed and pulled out a neatly-labeled plastic container of lube. She opened the lid slowly, making a Vanna White gesture to its contents. She raised her eyebrows at April.

“I need to see my options.”

Ann held up a mini-bottle of Astroglide.  April shook her head.

Ann held up a large bottle of K-Y.  April rolled her eyes and shook her head.

“Mmmmmmmm fffffshhhhhh mmm,” said Ann.

“What’s in the blue bottle?” asked April.

Ann held it up.  It was labeled “Sweetums Intimates.”

“Ew, no. Wasn’t that discontinued?  What about the purple one?”

Ann picked it up and held it close to April’s face for her to examine.  This one was labeled “Miss Palmer and Her Five Friends Magic Fisting Sauce.”

“That’ll do.”

Ann raised an eyebrow.

April sighed dramatically. “Woe is me, poor Janet Snakehole alone and helpless before the evil Nurse Brunhilda,” she cried.

Ann glared at her.

“The evil Nurse Ann...ika?” Ann nodded. “Nurse Annika. Werewolf nurse Annika. What would I ever do if she had her way with me? I would have to turn into a werewolf and run into the woods with her forever.  I couldn’t stand it if she got her claws deep inside me...her whole fist…”  April coughed.  “That is okay, right?”

Ann nodded again with enthusiasm.

“Good.” April threw herself back, arching against her restraints. “ _What would I ever do if she put just one finger inside me…_ ”

Ann applied the lube to her hand, rubbing its sticky thickness between her fingers.  Gently, she ran one finger between the lips of April’s vagina, slowly moving from bottom to top.  She lingered over her clit, then pushed in deep with one finger.

April moaned with pleasure.  “ _Oh no, whatever would I do with myself if she used more fingers?_ ”

Ann got the message and began to fuck April slowly with two fingers.  She crooked them into April’s body, her palm upward and her ring and pinkie fingers curled in.  She began to rotate her hand slowly to the right, and then slowly to the left, back and forth as April cooed.  “That feels really cool, Ann!” Ann made eye contact and nodded with enthusiasm.

Ann turned her hand back palm up while inside April, and added another finger. She pushed in, curling her fingers upward.

April cried out, “ _Oh, what are you doing to me?_ Don’t answer, I actually know what you’re doing to me and I like it. But, _oh no, what is happening to me?_ ”

Ann tried to smile, but remembering she was wearing a ball-gag, smized instead.

“Nurse Annika, you have swayed me to your treacherous, lascivious ways.  I want more.  I’m addicted! Give me everything!”

Ann pulled her hand out and applied more lube. She crooked her fingers and thumb into a duck-bill shape, with her thumb tucked into her palm.  She approached April with her hand, making eye contact and raising her eyebrows.  April nodded vigorously, and Ann pushed in with her hand.  

April was tight and hot around her, and Ann worked her wet fingers back and forth.  She pressed in and her thumb came to brush against April’s base.

“GET ON WITH IT NURSE ANNIKA.”

Ann rolled her eyes and pushed firmly.  Her palm and thumb slid into April who squealed with delight. With another moment, Ann was inside April to the wrist.  She curled her fingers and rocked back and forth, pressing against every delicate part.  

First slowly, then faster, she rocked in and out, fucking April with her whole hand.  She brought her left hand up and gently began circling April’s clit with her left thumb.

April hummed, gargled, and moaned.  She jabbered incoherently with pleasure.  Ann kept rocking and rubbing, moving at a powerful pace. With a final triumphant Xena yell, April came. Ann felt her pulsing tight and hard around her hand as she rocked until April’s shuddering orgasm finished.

April went limp, flopping back.  Ann gently pulled her hand out and wiped it on the bedspread. Then she unbuckled the ball gag from herself.

“Peh, pppeh.” She swallowed. “So, what did you think?”

“Oh Nurse Annika, am I a werewolf now? Have you changed me?”

“April, how would that even work. You spend too much time on the internet. And not the nice parts.”

“Stop kinkshaming me and untie my hands.”

“Yes, Ms. Snakehole, of course, right away.”

She untied April’s hands from the headboard and crawled forward to curl up next to her on the bed.  April put her arms around Ann and embraced her.

“Ann, where the hell did you learn to do that, anyway?”

“Oh Janet,” Ann laughed. “ _Everyone_ learns this at nursing school.  Well, evil werewolf nursing school. It’s a required class. I would have gotten a 4.0 but I got a 3.0 because I sprained my wrist before the final.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Hush (The Doggy Style Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4452257) by [Gorgeous Nerd (gorgeousnerd)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorgeousnerd/pseuds/Gorgeous%20Nerd)




End file.
